Out of the Darkness
by NinjaRose23
Summary: A great battle has engaged and Dark is left with the soldiers of Hyrule to battle these strange creatures...all hope is lost and Dark Link is left to die...What will come of this?
1. Life or Death?

Chapter 1: The Great Hylian War

I looked over the horizon, staring at the rising sun. My name is Dark, as you should know. Dark Link, the opposite of the one who left the land of Hyrule to help the other people in the different places. Since I was made here, I can't follow in his shadow...that damn bastard. It was about seven months after he left, that we had gotten word of an invading clan that Link had left from.

If he let them in....Ohh.....I shook my head and looked back up. Today, a year after we had gotten the hearing of the clan, we are ready for the invasion. The poor man who gotten mangled and strapped multiple letters too was still alive when we found him. His wounds have not healed and he still sits in the doctor's place in Castle Town, bleeding everyday.

What are these creatures? The man looked tramautized when I had found him. The entire town looked to me for help since they think I'm that stupid abandoning bastard, Link. I told them that I could help them...and I'm stuck here...in the front of these chicken soldiers, my sword in my right hand, my shield in my left. They had put more armor on me than I wanted, but they said that they needed me to survive through the ordeal. Stupid people.

This would be too easy, unless we're outnumbered. I told the people of Castle Town to flee, since the Castle was destroyed earlier by Ganondorf, anyways. They didn't...and we don't have much invasion space inbetween us, the demons that are coming, and the town's people.

Why do these stupid people not listen to my words? And why does Zelda not tell them to do anything--you're probably wondering. She left with Link, while I'm stuck here with the Triforce of Courage since it had left him when he journied over the mountian barriers around Hyrule.

We heard a screech over the hill, before more and more screeching. Clanking and screeching was all we could hear. I looked back, breathing deeply and keeping myself calm. The soldiers looked at me, before putting their head braces down. Fear. That's all I could see within them. They were trembling and shaking. This is going to be fun. Shadows soon crept forth from the horizon, along with the rising sun. The shadows were bulky, a mile from side to side. I laughed slightly.

That smile soon dissapeared when I saw their body's crawl over the hill. Gargantuan. They were massive. They looked like a lizard mixed with a mutilated person. They had no faces from what I could tell. Their mouths were literally from ear to ear.

They had swords and spears that looked like Ganondorf's when Link had faced him in the final battle that happened a year ago. They were glowing a fierce cream-white, with crimson liquid on the tips...blood. I could hear them breathing, rasped choking like breaths. They sounded like they were just finished another war.

The guards behind me swallowed hard and one of them called out my name. I stood still, scrutinizing the creatures. It looked like they had human skins spread all over their bodies as armour. I looked back with one eye, trying not to look at the hideous creatures.

"W-wh-what do we d-d-do sir Link?" I shut my eyes and snarled. They think I'm Link...no matter how much times I tell them to call me Dark they don't listen! I looked forward as the twenty'th row of the lizard creatures made their way over the hill. Damn...there are a lot.

I stood, watching as the monsters stopped when their last row came over the hill...Too much...Way too much for our numbers...This isn't good. I kept a straight face and finally turned around. "We let them attack first...They have more numbers than we do and if we spread apart to fight we'll be outnumbered....

Just stay withing a tight group and I think we'd do fine." Some of them nodded as I turned around, letting my arms rest. They stood there, looking back into their own group. Stomping and a loud wail came from the midst of the group, before screeching and face-less lizards turning their heads back at us. I gulped this time.

A few of the creatures stepped forward, while a majority of them on the left turned their heads over by the Bridge of Eldin...I followed their direction. What are they looking at? I squinted to look better and I saw a silhouette standing on the top of the bridge on the other side.

It was a woman...I could tell that. Her curves were extreme. I stared at her, confused. If those lizard creatures see her and are watching her could she be a threat? She crouched down, her head towards mine. I looked forward again too see some of the lizard-creatures began to sprint towards us.

I lifted up my sword subconciously and prepared myself. They were running and blinding speeds, changing their spots in instants. It threw me off, and I hollered "Charge!!!" The soldiers looked at me and began to move forward, out of the crowd...What have I done?

One of the soldiers clashed with one of the beasts, giving a good size ratio. They were about eight feet tall and extremely skinny. That didn't stop the soldier, who hit it with his sword. It dropped to the ground squirming. Ha! They're easy to kill!

I darted forward, slashing at a few of the creatures' heads, decapitating them. The cuts were smooth, incredibly easy. Before we realised, we went through a whole two rows of the creatures. I continued to slice their heads off when I heard a few of the soldiers behind me groan in pain. I turned around when another guard protected me, too see the non-decapitated ones standing back up and stabbing the unsuspecting soldiers. They hissed at me when they sensed me looking at them.

I pulled out my black bow and shot them in between the eyes, dropping them to the ground again. The soldier protecting me hollered. I whipped around and saw him being picked up by a larger one. This one was taller than the others, about ten or twelve feet tall.

It's tail was spiked and it was fatter than the rest. Blood sprayed from the soldier as his skull was crushed. The monster opened it's jaw wider than it looked like it could go and swallowed the soldier. The inside of it's mouth was like the Forest Temple's boss. It had green slits on the top of it's mouth, which turned towards me.

It had three seperate pairs of jaws, each having razor sharp teeth. It coughed up tons of blood on me. I ignored it and hit it with my shield, before doing the Helm Splitter Link learned and slicing it's head in two. It slammed to the ground, crushing about three or four of it's type. It's blood was flourescent blue, and sticky like our blood.

I whipped my bow out and quickly turning around, helping some of the doomed soldiers. I was running out of arrows, fast. These creatures didn't give items like the other ones around here do. I noticed that a few of the ones along the sides were holding bows across there backs... I could see arrows--too. I smiled.

I notioned for one of the soldiers to take my place, and I began to dart through the group of fighting soldiers, holding my sword in my right hand, I held it in an angle that would decapitate the creatures that came close to me. Another gigantic one was being surrounded by three or four guards ahead of me, so I pulled out my bow again and stacked three arrows ontop of eachother.

"Let one of them try to swallow one of you!" A soldier looked over, officially becoming the bait. It opened it's mouth, lifting up the soldier inbetween it's claws...and I fired the arrows, sending them into the back of it's throat. It dropped to the ground, still squirming.

"Decapitate it! It's the creatures' weakness!" I ran faster past them, still holding my sword up. These things weren't that smart, but they were powerful! Once I got closer to the left wing of the war, the soldiers were literally being eaten alive. The ones who had the arrows were all the ten-foot ones...but they had dark skinned bodies. One of them opened their mouths to reveal that these ones had more sets of teeth..and their eyes were red.

Is the middle just the easy ones? I slashed the heads of about twenty or so and picked up their arrows while being covered by soldiers. The arrows were extremely long...and they were covered with rotting flesh...I sighed. 'It's gonna have to do for now..." I packed my quiver jam full and turned around.

Further in the back of the crowd of lizard-creatures the loud yelling came again. All of the lizards around me stopped their swinging and began to spread apart. Some of them didn't notice the cliff behind them and fell off. Even the ones where soldiers were poking them with their swords didn't seem to notice, but stared into the thick of their crowd. Eventually, all of the creatures backed away when another roar came from the one. Some of them then purposly jumped off the edge, before all of the creatures on the left jumped off the side. What the hell's going on?

The eight-foot creatures that were covering the stomping suddenly dropped to the ground, their heads somehow split in half. I stood there, waiting for the stomping creature to be in my sight... I heard breathing but I couldn't see anything. All of the eight-foot and ten-foot creatures' heads were all pointing about fifteen feet infront of me...What's going on now?! I looked around, seeing the woman still sitting on the Bridge of Eldin, her head in my direction. I could see her better, but before I could focus on her I felt a blow to my legs. They buckled under me and my body dropped to the ground. I looked up, but there wasn't anything around me. ....What th-? I looked at my sword's reflection and saw a massive beast staring down at me.

I looked up and there was nothing there. Is the leader invisible? Maybe that's why the creatures can sense him and I can't...they don't use their sight...they feel and listen. I looked back down into my blade's reflection, seeing that it was bending down to grab me. Damnit! I rolled back and sumersaulted myself back into a standing position, the back of my legs were bleeding. This armour does absolutley nothing! I tore it off, continuing to look into the reflection of my blade to make sure the leader didn't lunge at me.

All of the usless armour fell to the ground, before I pulled my bow out and shot it. It stuck into it's neck. I smiled. Good...At least I can see where it is without having to look at my blade. I shot a few more arrows, trying to find it's arms. It stuck into it's left arm and it's right leg.

Before I could fire another one I watched as my bow was snapped in half...Damnit all! I watched the arrows as the thing lifted up my bow with his left arm and pulled it above the arrow in it's neck, probably to it's mouth. It dissapeared.

"You ate my bow you bastard!" I aimed my sword towards the arrow in it's leg, before slicing. I looked back down into my blade, past the blue ooze and watched as it fell. I laughed. "Is that the worst you things have?!" I heard a crack and sloshing, so I looked back down into the blade.

By now, all but about one-hundred of the creatures had jumped off the side. The soldiers picked up some of the fallen bows the creatures had dropped and tried their best to shoot the remaining creatures with the bows. I continued to watch as the monster reformed it's leg back to the rest of it's body.

Oh so now this one can repair itself?! A red orb began to glow from the thing's hands, even when I looked up all I could see was a growing red ball. What is it doing....this isn't good. I stepped back about twenty more feet before the red ball dissapeared. I looked at myself too see nothing was wrong.

Okay...."What the hell was that you stupid creatu-" the dirt around the edge where the monsters fell off began to tremble and crumble away. Some of the monsters that were decapitated began to go into the ground, tracking to the leader.

It caught me off guard...again...I backed into the wall along the side of the Bridge of Eldin, watching as the dirt around the beast began to grow. Blue ooze all over the field began to go yellow, before some of the bigger of the creatures--decapitated or not-- were standing. One with an arrow was kneeling on the ground, aiming it's arrow at me. It stopped and put the bow down, an ugly smile crossing it's ear-to-ear mouth...

I could feel my eyes shoot wide open, before my body arched forward. No...! I watched as my blood splashed to the ground. "Damnit...all...." The soldiers that were near to the castle suddenly did what I did, buckling over. Some of their skulls were crushed. "A-are they all...invisible?!" The pain was becoming excruciating...I dropped my sword, seeing the leader was arrow-less and holding a Hylian-skinned blade that was in my stomach.

I felt twisting, and watched as my clothes spun with it. I let out a holler...I haven't felt this much pain since Link's ancestor fought me in the temple...Something formed into my mouth, it tasted bad. I couldn't help but vomit blood. I felt like a child...This euphoria was sent inside out...It felt good and oh-so bad at the same time. I watched as blood, flesh, and chunks of my clothes were drawn from my stomach.

The smell entered my nostrils...I vomited blood again. I felt dizzy...the pain that was surging through my body began to fade...I dropped to the ground, tears forming in my eyes...I don't want to die...not like this...I want it to be lovely...like a drowning...

Everything began to get cloudy and spots began to form over my eyes. Is this what it feels like to die? It felt like I was being reborn except in reverse. I looked over, everything a blur...the soldiers' blood was flying into the air along with screaming. It was my dream-come-true...except in it I didn't die.

Slowly, their screams died down and all I could feel was the cold ground and my warm liquids wrapping around me. I felt light...like I was swimming...Am I drowning?...Here, on the ground I lay, much or less in pain...It feels like I'm falling asleep...Is this all a dream?

"Wake me up..." My eyes closed, but I could feel the ground shaking under me...an earthquake when I die? I noticed something...I was asking too much questions to myself that I didn't know the answer too..that I couldn't live to answer...everything felt faint, gone. I guess I'm rolling over because my back is now cold. I don't care anymore...I guess I can't escape it.... 


	2. Reign

Chapter 2: Am I Really Dead!?

Ringing. Not like a telephone ring...but just a 'you got hit on the head too hard'--kinda ring. Entering hell must be like this, I guess. Wait...No...It's bright...Too bright. And it's too cold to be in hell...I don't like it. I still felt numb around where I gotten stabbed, maybe that'll stay there for the rest of eternity. What's that sound? I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't move. Why do I hear talking? It's extremely muffled, and it sounded like I was going through a waterfall. Warmth covered my left arm.

What is all of this? It's too much for me right now! It was so peacful! I tried to move, but the warmth covered both of my arms. The muffled sound began to get stronger, while the ringing began to calm down. "D.......o....." Do...? What now! I tried to open my eyes again. It went dark. What is trying to not make me move?! I began to talk back.

"Lmme gooo...." I could legibly say. Everything sounded weird...Even when I tried to talk it sounded strange. The warmth left and it was bright again. Damn, it felt better when it was on me. After a while, the ringing left my ears and I could hear what sounded like a waterfall. The numbness in my stomach turned into ache as I tried to open my eyes agian.

I opened them, but covered them with my hand. It's too bright for me! My other hand went to my head, trying to get rid of the throbbing. I sat up quickly...too quickly. I let out a yelp, before lying back down and rolling over on my stomach. My leg hit something that felt like it had roots, but was cold like a rock. Where am I? I opened my eyes close to the ground before letting in light to get them adjusted.

It was a waterfall I was hearing. I'm in Zora's Domain...but...what am I doing here? I slowly pushed myself into a sitting positon, grunting occasionally from the wound. I looked down at it, and there was no blood. No open skin at all. The only thing that remained was a huge hole in my tunic and a light--barely can see--scar. How long have I been sleeping? I stood up slowly. Was this all just a horrible dream?!

Blood rushed to my head all too fast, and I fell back down to the ground, my head over the edge. There were no Zoras...what the heck? Am I to blame for this? I sat back up on my knees, rocking back and forth. "I've never seen this part of the domain, either." I said aloud to myself. I looked over, seeing orange paper pinned against the soft rock. It was stuck with a knife made out of bone. I stood up and walked over to it, before taking the knife out and reading the note.

It said:

'Do not worry where you are, you can't fall anyways.  
I will return back soon, so please find somewhere comfortable to rest within these walls.  
The Zora's are just scared if you haven't already noticed that they are gone.  
I hope I healed your wound completley, but I had to go in a hurry...You were complaining about hunger in your sleep!  
Hope fish is good enough for you'  
~Reign

...Reign? Who is this person? And why can't I get out! I walked towards the mouth of the cave, putting my hand down past the floor I was standing on. My hand slapped back up to me like I hit a ChuChu, a clearish-purple barrier was stopping me from getting out. Am I prisoner?! I sat down, inspecting the knife and ignoring the headache that felt like my head gotten crushed.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The sun was lowering in the sky...It has been about two hours since I woken up. I have so much questions to ask this Reign guy...whoever he is. The waterfall seemed to get quiet, as if it was settling in for the night. I turned around and faced the furthest cave wall, looking at the markings on the rock. "There is nothing to do!" I sighed and inspected the scar on my stomach. "I must've been gone for months on end for that to heal."

I heard wings in the air. Probably just the hawks that fly around Hyrule. The thud of leather hitting something came from behind me, which made me shoot up to my feet, holding the knife. Pain shot through my ribs, making me collapse to the ground. I felt arms on my shoulders. "I see you're still weak. I knew I should've stayed." It was a woman's voice.

"A-re you the one who left the note? I thought....you would have been a guy....your name...." I stood up again, before staring at her and blushing. She was beautiful, even though she didn't look like a normal person. She had the qualities of a cat. Her hair was long, an orangish-cream color, the same as her skin...uh...color. She wore a red and black tube top that went halfway down her stomach, to her belly button. Her pants were the same color as her top.

She had ears and a tail like an animal, and she had a wing on her right shoulder-blade...along with horns on top of her head.....And yet within all of the strangeness, she was extremeIy beautiful. I snapped out of the stare spell when she waved her hand infront of my eyes. She laughed. "Aren't you still hungry?" I couldn't help but smile.

"No not reall-" my stomach interupted me. I blushed and put my hands behind my head. "I guess a little..." She laughed loudly. I feel like an idiot... I grumbled. "W-what's so funny!?"

"Nothing!" She put her hands behind her back, before grabbing out some wood and fish. She then threw the wood down onto the rock and snapped her fingers, causing a fire to light. It roared to life, before changing from blue to the regular orange-red. She sat crosslegged close to the fire and poked one of the Hyrulian Bass onto the end of a staff she pulled out from her back...Not literally--of course.

She put the end of the staff into the fire and rested her head on her other hand, looking up at me. "Why don't you sit down? You're probably in pain..." I looked down at her and blinked a couple of times before finally sitting down. The fire separated our faces, though we could still see eachother through them. I sighed and stared into the white coals.

"...How long have I been unconcious?...It must have been a while because this is completley healed up...Excep-"

"Except for the pain...yes, I know...You've been out for about..." She stuck her head up too look at the shadows caused from the sun. "Uh, six hours or so." My eyes went wide and I couldn't help but let my jaw fall. Only six hours? How did my wound heal that fast?! I stared at her, my face contorted with supirse. She pulled out the fish and inspected it, before putting it back in. "Almost done...already...Your fish cook quickly!"

I nodded. "Hyrulain Bass seem to cook in less than minutes." I layed back down on my back, before closing my eyes and feeling at the scar with my hands. She began to hum, before snapping her fingers. The light from the fire dimmed as I opened my eyes and sat back up. Her arm was extended towards me, holding the crisped fish. I slowly stuck out my hand and took the fish, before smelling it.

It smelled really good and fresh...I un-crossed my legs and began to pull apart the fish, taking bits of meat and putting them on my left thigh. While I was pulling apart the fish, she grabbed an Ordon Catfish and began to cook it. I stopped her. "Those aren't that good for you...They're poisonous..." She smiled and took the fish off of her staff.

"Thanks for letting me know..." She mumbled afterwards, before grabbing another Hyrulian Bass. I guess she was never a normal inhabitant here. I started to pull apart the fish again...

Oh the akwardness! A beautiful lady infront of me and no conversation? That's not normal! I grunted aloud by accident, making her look up. "Something wrong with the fish?" I snorted, before shaking my head side to side. I kept my head down towards my lap, continuing to tear the fish apart.

"I think out loud sometimes..." I shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about...." I realised something, and set the mutilated fish aside. "Wait a second...what happened to those creatures?" I moved the pieces of fish meat onto my hat I took off earlier and stood up...Gyahh! Too fast! I dropped back to the ground. "Did they win? I mean...that I di-uh....barely survived?" She weakly smiled.

"I killed them all." I let out a small laugh. You, killing them all? Not possible...I-is it?

"And how did you do that?" I crossed my legs, before grabbing the pieces of fish meat and shoving them into my mouth subconciously. It tasted as good as it smelled--too. She huffed and un-crossed her legs, before sitting up in fetal position, hugging her legs and wrapping her tail around her feet. Her ears folded backwards.

"I--well lets just say--house a demon within me...He lets me change form whenever I want too...and I defeated the Criphonz with one blow..." She blushed, looking like she was humiliated. Criphonz? Who the heck named those things? I finished the fish in the worst akward silence I've ever experienced, before continuing the conversation.

"Criphonz, huh? Their names don't stand up to their superiority...But...How did I survive?" I leaned forward, throwing the rest of the fish entrails into the fire, before scooching closer to the fire...Ahh...warmth... She smiled, before looking down and sighing.

"The details are a little...weird...I don't know if I'd want to explain them." I laughed. What could be more weird than a woman who can turn on fire with one snap of her fingers?

"It's fine...just tell me. I can handle it." She tsk'ed at me and then kneeled up, looking into my eyes deeply.

"I saved you because I licked your wound." My heart skipped a beat, before staring at her with sarchasm. I tried to hide it but I was blushing.

"You licked my wound? and it healed...?" She nodded. "Okay...how can you prove this theory to me?" She stood up, pulling a small knife from the belt-loop on her pants.

"May I?" Haha...you can do anything to prove this to me! I nodded as she came over to me and sat down. "I can't show it myself...my own powers don't work with me...so..." She took my arm and held it up, near the wrist. Her skin was very warm...it made me shiver. She then put the knife to my wrist and sliced quickly. It made me jump for a second, before looking at her with a 'what the hell' face. "...You gave me permission!" my wrist began to bleed like crazy.

She kept her eyes on my face while she brought my wrist to her mouth, and put her lips around the main cut. I looked away, trying not to blush as much as I could as she traced her tongue from the bottom to the top of the cut. She then let me have my wrist back and I watched--and felt--as the cut was healing before my eyes. It was sealed in moments. I pointed to my wrist. "This doesn't pass any diseases, does it?" She laughed and rocked backwards.

"Ah...no it doesn't...which is good though I don't think I have anything anyways." She began to twidle her thumbs and look around while I continued to stare at my wrist. I looked past it and saw my clothes...which had a huge hole right in the middle.

"Um...Any chance we can get out of here so I can get my other tunic on? The breeze is chilly." She giggled...That wasn't supposed to be funny. "I tried to get out before but I couldn't..." She stood up and walked towards the mouth of the small cave and leaned forward. She notioned me to come over to her. I did so and leaned over the edge beside her.

"All you need is a little..."I felt fingertips on my back. "...Push!" She shoved me forward and I began to freefall towards the water. I let out a hollar and put my arms to my face. Am I going to die...again!? 


	3. Sunny With A Chance of Nothing

Chapter 3: Sunny with a chance of Nothing

Oh goddesses, I hate dying twice in a day! I felt for impact with the water, but nothing came...I actually felt lots of air rush by me...and I heard wings above me. I grinned and opened my eyes to see I was being held by Reign by my belt. Dang, she can hold my weight, too!? I looked straight forward to see that we were flying past Zora's Domain, back over to the castle. I wiggled, which caused her to drop me. I began to free-fall again, before feeling the tugging on my belt.

"Sorry!" she said over the wind. I couldn't help but laugh. We went over the fishing hole and past the river, before making our way to one of the smaller fields. The castle was perfectly fine, which made me sigh in relief. I guess she did destroy them all...! "Uh...One thing...where do you live?" I looked up into her eyes, which were staring down at me.

"...That way!" I pointed south towards the Ordona Province. "In the woods!" I had always lived close to Link whenever there were no shadows cast during a day....which was rare. No gloomy days is...depressing. I came back into reality when she took a sharp turn, making me lose my breath. Dangling, like a ragdoll, who knows how high above the ground, being held by a flying woman. What are the odds? Some of the traveling Hylians looked up from their carriges, pointing or whatever.

The rocks turned into trees as we made our way over parts of the forest. I saw the Forest Temple below us, letting me see where Link had faced the creature in order to get that...thing. I hesitated, before pointing. "Right there...at that dark part of the forest." She swooped down and let go of my belt close to the ground. I landed on my feet, before a shockwave of pain was sent through me.

I yelped, but kept myself up as she landed next to me. "Sorry! I should have let you off right on the ground." I had one eye closed from the pain. I waved carelessly at her and smiled.

"It's fine...just...uh...don't push me off of cliffs again, please." she grinned as she looked up at my house.

"So, this is it, huh? Creepy...it's really....shadowy." I guess that's the same for other people who have been at my house. If you look at it, it seems like Link's ancestor's tree house...but the tree holding the structure was dead and black, with moss growing all over the base. I had used the same wood from the tree to build the house...so the wood on it was black--also. It was bigger, though. Uh...If I had to compare sizes...

It would be about as big as the mayors house. I began to walk forward to the house, and I entered the shadows of the other trees, I went cold. My face felt like it was ice cold, before blood rushed back up to it. Everything went spinning, before I slammed to the ground, unconcious.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Wake up!...God...C'mon, wake up!!" She shook me, which caused me to sit straight up. I ended up being stopped by her arms...She was sitting next to me when I was sleeping--uh...sleeping? My body relaxed as she embraced me. "Are you allright? You fell too the ground and your skin was too cold for a body...It is still...too cold for a body." This was true because she felt like an oven too me.

"Whenever I get into the shadows of my house I turn back into a mere shadow..." I couldn't help but embrace her back. "...This was how I am created...here...under the roots of this dead tree..." her ears drooped, her right one hitting the top of my head. Everything went silent...the golden moment seemed perfect now. I began to shiver...C-cold..it's colder than it normally is.

She stood up quickly, removing her arms from me. She began to stare with slight horror spread across her face. "What's wrong?!" I looked at my hands, seeing my skin begin to go it's usual extreme dark-brownish-black instead of tan. I had set a mirror next to my bed when I first left here, so I looked at myself...My eyes began to fill with complete red, instead of the iris just being. My hair began to go from black to whiteish-gray.

I grabbed the white sheets ontop of the bed and threw them over my head. Why did she have to bring me inside without my concent! "Don't worry...this is how I really look...Just in the light I begin to look like a regular person...It's....how I am...And that's why I'm shaking. I'm not supposed to have warm flesh. I guess I'm lucky, haha...!" I tried my best to sound normal...but signs of sadness slipped here and there.

"So I guess you can run off and not see me again, anymore...like the rest of them do." I could hear her breathing...but I couldn't hear any footsteps...I guess she wasn't moving. I waited a few minutes...she began to walk away. Good...I don't want her too see me this way. I waited a few more minutes, and threw the sheets back onto the bed, before standing up and looking out the window. Not a movement...not even wind...

It's always dead silent once someone enters my domain. You could walk outside and the wind would start back up...but once inside...time freezes for that person. My thoughts begin to jumble up when I'm alone...I think...bad thoughts. Torture, blood, hate...death...That's all that revolves in my mind when I spend too long in here. I guess it's because Ganondorf had wired me to Link's empty sides....If you know what I mean.

I made my way to the kitchen, when I grinned. It was empty in here...I couldn't hear any movements at all...Who cares that she left! She was just some anthromorphic girl who saved me from death, that's all! It's not like I can't just ressurect myself within the mirror! I opened one of the cabinets with force and pulled out a box of tomato soup, and slid to another cabinet, pulling out a small bag that had "OYSTER CRACKERS" printed all over it.

I lit a few pieces on a dirt patch on the floor with my lantern and grabbed a bowl, putting water into it and throwing the soup mix into the bowl. I set it down onto the fire and sat up, alert. I heard shuffling...and water. I stood up, throwing the bag of crackers against the wall with anger. Damnit is she still here?! I went to the bathroom, too see that the door was shut, it was locked. I banged on the door. "If you're still here, Reign, you're going to pay!"

"No...wait...Don't come i-" I banged the door down, too see her trying to get out of the bathtub. She had no clothes on, and her tail was covering her lower parts. Her arms were covering her breasts as she looked at me with a red face. "Out!!!" a wave of blood rushed to my face, causing me to feel like I was blushing...though she couldn't see it. She grabbed one of the towels on a rack next to her and wrapped herself around it in the blink of an eye. I-what was I thinking, she's just a girl?

She.....she's beautiful! I walked zombie-like into the kitchen, staring forward with my face extremely hot. I can't believe I said she was just an anthromorphic girl...I sat down next to the tomato soup, staring into it. She came out a few minutes later with her clothes back on. I looked up at her, seeing her with a huge smile across her face. "Soup, I see!"

"You're not mad that I saw you....?" She stared at me, blushing a little, then shook her head. I looked back down. "Sorry about that." she continued to stare at me while sitting down.

"You're looking a little tan, today." A little tan--? What?! I looked at my hands too see that I had a regular skin color, not how I was made. I pulled my hair down into my face too see that my hair was black. I'm--normal in my own domain?! I looked down too see I still had the tunic that had the huge hole in the stomach.

"Watch this for a minute...I'm gonna change." I stood up and walked back into the bedroom, letting the red drapes down to cover the entrance way. I stared at myself in the mirror, seeing that I was back to normal...and my face was still red. Oh...did she see that? I turned around and threw the torn tunic into the corner, before grabbing another one in a chest against the window, and throwing it on.

I shivered again. I'm not original...but I'm still cold...I got goosebumps as I put the last of the tunic on and walked back out. She was still sitting on the ground, stirring the soup. I sat down quickly and sat in fetal position, shivering. "What's the matter, you're cold?" I nodded.

"I'm always cold here because I'm not supposed to feel warmth...but I realised what my purpose was in this world and I left here...feeling what normal mortals do..." I shivered harder. A freezing heaven, is what I call this now. I swear to the goddesses I can see my breath! She stood up and sat down next to me, putting a sweatshirt she put on before around me. It was extremely warm.

"Thanks..." I looked forward at the soup, making her give me back the ladel and stirring it again. It was about done, so I stood up and walked to one of the cabinets, pulling out a couple mugs. I grabbed the ladel and dipped soup into both of our mugs and slowly got further from her, taking sips of the soup and basically hugging it. She dipped her finger into it and tasted the soup, before bringing the mug to her lips and drinking some of it.

I watched as the red liquid was splashing due to my trembling. Her sweater did a little good...but I was still cold. I stood up, balencing the pot of soup onto the table and turning around heading to the bedroom. I stopped at the doorway and turned around, throwing her the sweater, and went inside the room. The blanket will do much better than that tiny thing. I grabbed it and went to the front door.

"I'm going to be in the sunlight if you wanted to know." I smiled at her and opened the door, before closing it carefully and climbing down the ladder. The trees began to sway again from the wind, and the sunlight filtered through their leaves. It was still calm outside as it was inside...just not as quiet. I walked out about fifty feet, before standing in the sunlight. It felt blissful.

I smiled and sat down, setting my hat next to me and letting the sun hit the top of my head. I took another sip of the tomato juice and spread the blanket on the ground, sitting on it. I heard the door creak open behind me, only to open my eyes and see Reign climbing down the ladder. I smiled. Why does she have no clue, even though she was just in there? She smiled and slunk down to a sit. A burning sensation went through me...wait a second...

"Did you go downstairs?!" She jumped for a second, looking at me. I could tell my face had rage written all over it. "Well, did you?!"

"No, I didn't...I didn't know you had a downstairs in a tr-" I cut her off.

"It's off limits...never go down there, even when I do go down there....don't follow me." I don't want her too see what I went through to be made into this world. She weakly smiled at me, before nodding. "What....? Did I upset you?" she shook her head.

"I'm just tired....I flew too much today...and whenever I kill armies it drains my energy incredibly." She yawned. "Besides I had to take care of your starving ass!" She laughed while I grunted. I wonder if I really complained about hunger in my sleep...I looked at the soup, before looking at the sky. The sun was beginning to set....too bad I don't get a good veiw of the horizon...I'm surrounded by trees.  
"The sunset is soon...How is it for you here in Hyrule?" I looked at her, smiling.

"More beautiful than I ever had imagined...The sun glazes over with orange and the sky is set ablaze. It feels like Farore has taken one's heart and gave it too the sun, letting the rays of light pulsate with life...as if it had life of it's own. I always calm down before the gray of night settles ontop of the assortment of colors." She looked at me, smiling.

"How you said that was...amazing...Exhilarating." It went silent, before she smacked her lips and sighed, crossing her legs and staring at the sun behind the trees. This was hilariously akward...I can't even explain how I feel right now, it's so akward. Just...nervousness. I stretched, accidentally hitting her arm. I caught it before she could react, and smiled, setting it down.

She stared at me, the orange glistening in her eyes. She began to do the triangle, before realising and whining. "U-um..." Her beauty was pulling me towards her, before I realised we were inches from eachother's faces. She was so close, our noses were touching eachother. I put my right arm around her and laughed quietly when she replied by putting her hand on my face.

Our lips gently brushed before she backed away quickly, shooting up on her knees, leaving me in the dust. "I'm sorry...I can't..." Uh....I shot my head forward, grumbling.

"S-someone else?" she shook her head.

"No, it's too early!" She had tons of sarchasm layed ontop of that. She began to laugh when I smiled and felt a few sweatdrops fall down my face. "No...U-um...It's not that. I'm just...not wanti-"

"I get it...it's fine!" I raised my arms, before standing up. "You can use the bed, I'll sleep...somewhere else I guess." I took her mug, which was empty, and climbed up the ladder, before watching her follow me into my house. I was shivering again...Ugh...I guess I have to live with it for a few days. I walked her to the bedroom and let herself get accommodated.

" G'night, Reign." she sat down on the messed-up bed and smiled.

"Good night...Um..." I smiled.

"It's Dark Link...but you can call me Dark..." Please call me Dark!!

"Oh...good night Dark." Haha, good!! I grinned and let the curtian fall behind me, climbing down a hidden ladder towards the basement. Ringing started to fill my ears, and the lighting went from the sunset's blazing orange to deep purple, before the ringing turned into a wave-like sound. There was another door, but it was locked. That's where I was created...and I don't want to be reminded of it.

I grabbed a small blanket and layed on a pile of torn up fur and lamb's wool...I'd...rather not explain why it's torn up so voraciously...I closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was fast asleep. 


	4. It's as Quiet as Death in this Town!

Chapter 4: It's as quiet as death in this town!

I was dreaming...I could see myself before me...In darkness...surrounded and enveloped by it. Like a baby in the mother's womb, I was in fetal position, naked. I was bald, too. I wasn't in a tank...like most Science Fiction things you've probably seen. I was just...floating.

Is that what I looked like before I was created with a part of Link? My other body twitched, causing me to jump slightly. I was so...helpless.

I tried to walk forward...but I couldn't move at all. I was stuck in the same spot. I don't remember seeing the Dark Realm like this before...It was like there was no ground. I was standing on bases of a dark-purple. Flat...As far as the eye can see. The only light source we had--as by what I saw--was a glowing ball of red above me. It looked like blood. I heard a whooshing sound...like what you hear when you're under the water...It was almost silent.

A black silhouette stood infront of my other body, touching the other me's leg. I was twitching, though I, myself, couldn't feel anything. The silhouette began to speak..."Soon, my creation, you will be able to thrive and turn my world of darkness into the shelter of the light world's end! I just need some strand of life from the other side...hair..or something...Somebody courageous and strong.

Of course, you would be the exact opposite of that person. You would keep the remnants of evil inside you, so you can stay here, forever." It was a woman's voice. My other body began to move around, before beeping from the silhouette caused it to swear and run around. "No, my little creation, you are not ready yet!! Stay where you are, your human parts haven't formed yet!" A dark shroud covered my body from the woman, before she ran closer to where I was seeing the occurance.

I could hear the woman crying, her dark hands covering her face. I couldn't see what she looked like, because she was almost see-through...I could see shrouds of purple that were past her. She was wearing a huge trench-coat thing that covered her shoulders. I still couldn't move...so I couldn't see her from the front. My other body began to walk. I had nothing, I was like a perfectly carved statue...I had no extra parts.

Uh...then...how...? My other body began to open it's eyes, revealing that they were white with no pupil or anything. This was quite scaring me, actually. My other-genderless-body began to move around, running extremely quick...I can run that fast? I looked over too see that I was running towards an edge-like thing that had white and yellow infront of it...it was barricaded. The woman gasped.

"No, creation! Your body will die out if you leave into the Light World!" My body had begun to attack the things covering the entrance to the other side. Light began to filter through, before I felt myself able to move. I ran forward, momentarily forgetting about the girl. I made my way to the portal, seeing that my other body began to crawl through the hole. I tried to grab my own ankle, but my hand passed through it...dream...now I remember.

I jumped out of the hole, passing through my other body. I turned around too see my body beginning to fry through the window...wait...I was made a long time ago...and there were no windows. He...I...ran through another hole in the hollowed tree, where it looked familiar. I looked over to where the pile of furs were, too see that they weren't there...But I could see myself lying down, floating in the air. Not the naked me, but I'm under a blanket. I hollered.

My eyes snapped open in a fury, before sweat poured down my face. What was that? I know I was made from Link and all, but why was I trying so hard to get out...and who was the woman? I sat up and put my hand on my forehead. My head hurt a lot. I groaned and kneeled onto the fur.

'Why the heck would I have that dream, anyways?' I said to myself. I shivered, making me think away from the dream. I was still freezing to death, but my skin color was still tan. It's weird...actually...Ever since Reign came here, I've been a normal...person. I've also felt...different, when I had first seen her. Not like the normal 'testosterone overload' feeling...but...just different...

I began to hear footsteps above me. "You're awake, I see." I said aloud. Water rushed through the piping I made through the trees, and then the footsteps started again.

They went quiet, before the squeak of the bed. She probably just went to the bathroom...I guess. I layed back down, smiling. She...saved me, I suppose. I heard coughing, and more squeaking of the bed, before more footsteps hollowing through the floorboards...uh...ceiling. I stood up, knocking off the remaining fur and wool, before stretching and heading towards the ladder. What is she doing up there?

Something caught my attention. This was the hole in the tree that I ran through in the dream. I guess that the door was built afterward too keep me in. The door...THE door was there now...I stared at it with hatred. There was numerous locks on it...Kinda like the boss locks that prevented Link from getting to the leaders of the dungeons. The door was extremely scary towards me now since that I've left the Dark Realm. It was like a teeth design...I was able too see through it before...but, in a hurry of fear I had closed the leftover holes from the wood.

I shook it off and began to climb up the ladder. The light began to filter through the floorboards...the sun was up at least. Maybe she was waiting for me to get up? I stood up at the top of the ladder and stretched again, before shutting the floorboard that hid the basement. I heard her call my name. "Yeah?" I replied.

Her voice was scratchy and shaking. "I....Um...I'm sorry..." I picked up the pace and walked into the room, seeing her crying on the bed. Nothing around her was wrong, that I could see. I smiled.

"What's the matter?"

"I wanted to know where you were...I know you told me not to follow you, but I saw the secret entrance in the floorboards in the kitchen and I went down to see you..." What the hell? I told her not to go down there! I clenched my fist, which made her cringe in slight fear. I relaxed it, before keeping a straight face--hiding my eyes in my hair.

"What....did I tell you? I don't want anybody to go down there....How did you notice it, anyways? It's supposed to blend with the rest!" She looked down, fiddling with her thumbs again. "Never mind. You don't have to answer me." She looked up. I smiled...I didn't want to act how I normally do infront of her...Just keep cool. "Do...you want to do something? O-out of the house I mean." I quickly continued when she looked at me.

She shrugged, following by me sighing. Ooh...I want too see if there were any survivors. "Could we go back to Castle Town? I need to check on the soldiers." She smiled, before standing up and nodding.

"That would be fine...but...one problem." What now? "They...think you're dead, Dark." Oh...yeah...I forgot about that. I died infront of the soldiers...I smiled and began to walk towards the door, putting my boots on. She threw on her sandals and followed me out the door, before grabbing my belt and flying in the air. My leg skimmed a tree branch, causing me to bleed.

"Hey, watch it! You have..." I did a different voice and ran my hand through my hair. "Precious cargo!" She laughed, which made her slow down for a second.

"I'm sorry...I'm not used to dragging someone around along with me. I normally travel alone." Alone? That's no fun. I looked down.  
"Wait, what's that...down there?" I looked in the field between Kakariko Village and the Ordona Province too see that there was a billowing fire. The flames were probably over my head, they were so high. She landed near the fire, placing me this time. Actually, I couldn't feel the pain from the wound anymore. There were people surrounding a horse and buggy, the horse's body was already burned horrendously, some of it's flesh literally melting off of it's body.

The lady infront of the horse was crying, while the man next to her was holding her shoulder. He looked at me, as if he just noticed me. "Our children are still in there...please help them!" I looked at Reign, before taking the job for myself. I jumped through the flames, some of them singing my hair. I saw two kids unconcious in the thick of the burning wood and cloth. One of them resembled a young child, while the other had a red bandanna around his head. Is that...?

Malo and Talo? I grabbed the collar of their clothing and held my breath. The smoke was black and heavy, which made it hard for me to breathe. I jumped out of the back, bringing the two right beside me. I set them on the ground and checked their pulses. Malo coughed and sat up, grunting. The parents immediatley came over, holding him, followed by Talo. He woke up soon. The father looked at me with deep scrutiny.

"Woah, Link, is that you?" A sweatdrop went down my face. "You don't look like yourself!" Reign's ears drooped down again.

"No, I'm not Link. I'm his...uh" I looked at Reign. "I'm his long lost twin he doesn't know about." The four looked at me with shock.

"I didn't know Link had a twin, woah!"

"...you look like you were made from a lab table if you ask me." Talo shot at me. I saw Reign stiffen up behind me, before she looked at me with confusion and momenteral anger. "But whatever." I looked at their parents.

"Don't tell Link when he comes back, either. It's not supposed to be revealed to him." I heard Reign whimper. I turned around and looked at her with a 'what's the matter' face. She shook her head.

"Allright, we won't! It's amazing, though! Link has a twin...a TWIN!!" Malo said loudly infront of my face. I smiled and messed up his hair, before looking at his parents.

"They'll be allright as long as they get some oxygen and water...lots of water. We uh..." I looked behind me to Reign. "...We have to go to Castle Town to check up on a few things...so I guess we'll see you soon." I smiled and waved, before making Reign follow me behind a tree and get back in the air. We were flying in moments.

"So you knew those people?" I sighed.

"Since I followed Link in the shadows, yeah I know them...you can say." She 'oh''d, before flying over a stretch of river below us, before entering the southern gate of Castle Town. A goron looked up, not stunned in the slightest. At the top of the steps, I saw two towers next to eachother, with frayed ropes hanging down, where Link had to climb across in order to a chest. They were burnt and ashes stuck to the ground.

I looked up and saw that the castle was slightly destroyed...Nothing too major, I guess. She let me down, before stopping me by grabbing my shoulders. "Now, what you are about too see was not because of the creatures...some of it was my fault in the blast to destroy the army...I guess...I miss-fired." She let go of my shoulders and let me walk forward into the doors leading to the town.

The sun was beginning to get to the far side of the sky, still rather in the daytime area. There wasn't a soul around. Not even the Goron father and child were there. The spring water was still there. I dipped my hand into it. It was still warm, even though this place looks like it's been abandoned for months. Paper was all over the ground, along with bad bread and dying flowers. It looked like everybody had died and their bodies taken away. Not a single movement.

No cats. No nothing. I went down into the bar--thinking that the remaning soldiers would be down there, only to see that Telma and her group weren't there. It was barren and desolated. "Is there at least one person here?" I looked at her, seeing her shrug and point towards the east gate, towards the Bridge of Eldin.

"They might be cleaning up the leftover armor and bodies...I'm not sure...they were here when I had flown over with your body..." That made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on ends. Hearing that I was dead and yet me being here makes things strange from my point of veiw. I began to walk to the central area of Castle Town. The fountain wasn't running, and the Goron wasn't up on the stand. I made a right towards the eastern gate.

When I left the doors, I saw the field, making me drop to my knees, smiling and shocked at the same time. All I could see were people moving around--crying or not--picking up bodies. The field had once been a lovely green, was now a field made of blood. Soldiers' bodies were cascaded across the ground. I squinted too look at the Bridge of Eldin, too see a black blotch. I looked at Reign.

"Can I look at my own death spot?" She hesitantly nodded before grabbing my belt and launching me in the air. I was over by the spot in moments. I began to tremble violently...On the side of the bridge, I could see hardened blood on the wall, and blood trailed down to the ground. My blood wasn't a normal crimson...but it was black...like tar...or something. It made me fall on the ground, sitting crosslegged.

I could see my items near the side of the blood...I must have dropped them when I gotten stabbed. I couldn't help but breathe out loudly. A few of the Hylian people walked up to me and Reign--seeing how I was reacting to my own death spot. "You okay? You look tremendously horrified...I'm guessing it's the dirt on the wall." I looked up to see a guy wearing glasses and holding a book in his hand. It was Shad. 'It's not dirt...it's MY BLOOD!' I said to myself.

"Yeah...I--uh...yeah, I'm fine. This doesn't bother me, I'm just...inspecting it that's all. It looks like blood too me..." he hit up his glasses, before walking up to the splash of blood.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess you're rig--" he looked at my leg, before his eyes widened with horror. "This is your blood." I looked at my leg, too see that some of my blood was seeping through the cloth...damn...I guess it's from saving Malo and Talo.

I scratched my head. "Haha...I guess it is then!" I stood up and leaned forward into his face. "So research that!" he backed away, before quickly walking into the crowd and talking to people. "C'mon, Reign. Let's go." I grabbed my items on the side of the blood, pulling out my sword from the dried stuff. I grabbed her hand and began to pull her across the Bridge of Eldin. "Fly me home. I'm not visiting here for a while." I could feel her eyes on my back, which made me feel angry.

"Take me back to the house...now!" she gasped backwards before flying me back to my house. The sun set and I layed back in the furs, blowing off steam. I could hear her call my name.

"Dark?"

"WHAT?!" I could hear her whimper again.

"G-goodnight..." I rolled my eyes and shut them quickly.

"..whatever..." 


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion.

It has been a month or two since we came back from the bridge visit. I've been a real idiot and indolent, too. The next day after that incident, she had come down to wake me up because the sun was high in the sky...and I almost hit her. I was so close from knocking her to the ground. I made her get out of the house after she began to slightly weep. I don't know what's been making me so dark lately...I've just been...angry...all the time.

When I let her come back in I had made her sleep on the ground while I finally got the bed back...Though the furs were more comfortable. She's looked exhausted for a while now...the last week in fact. I made her cook and clean everyday and...whatever. I didn't know what I saw thinking...I'm going insane.

Is love like this? At first it's shy, but then it grows to be something else? In my case...abusive...sort of. Today, the sun was high in the sky and I woken up, to hear that nothing was moving. The blanket I had given her was there, but she wasn't under it. I sat up on the bed...feeling better about myself. "I was selfish to you, Reign...I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I waited for a reply but nothing happened. Where is she? "...Reign?" I stood up.

I went into the kitchen, seeing that no fire was started or nothing was misplaced from yesterday. "Are you in the bathroom?" I slowly opened the door, before finally letting it swing open on it's own. Water was in the tub. I put my hand in it, but it was ice cold...I stood back up and sighed. Where did you go? I went downstairs, seeing that she wasn't down there. I began to go back to the ladder, when I noticed that something was misplaced. I looked back at THE door. The chains were set wrong than how I had them.

She was in here while I was sleeping. I slammed my eyes shut and kicked down the door, growling. "REIGN! I TOLD YO-" She wasn't in here. I began to tremble when I saw the purple orb of darkness was infront of me. It felt like it was calling me towards it. 'I can't...I must stay away from it...' I tried to back up, but it felt like I couldn't move a muscle...like it was controlling me. I began to slowly walk towards it. I put my head inside of the purple and looked inside. I haven't seen this place in two years...

The darkness seemed black...yet blinding. I tried to cover my eyes, but I couldn't. I could hear the underwater sound...like the sound of a womb-It was calming. The darkness was trying to call me back in. No...I musn't! I backed up, before quickly darting towards the ladder. I was gasping. The darkness scares me. I know I have no fears...but it feels like the darkness is my deathbed...like if I re-enter...I'll die a horrible death. I'm never returning...no matter what happens...I will never go back.

I made it up the ladder, before slamming the trap door closed. I grabbed a sweater I made Reign make and put it on above my tunic. It was winter...and it was snowing. I'm afraid...what happens if she tried to abandon me and run away...Is she warm enough? Has she died already from the cold? I didn't care to climb down the ladder from the tree house...so I just jumped down. My boots hit the snow with a soft thud. It wasn't that thick of snow...just about five inches or so. It was still cold enough to kill someone in the night-however.

I put up the hood, covering my ears from frostbite. "Reign! Where are you?" I looked around the woods, through Ordon Village. I stood out like crazy. Black within the endless depths of a white blanket. I was like a black wolf trying to blend in from hunters...not...fortunate. Bo walked outside and began to run towards me. I stood up and groaned.

"Link! There ya' are lad! We've been'a waitin' for you to come back! Listen...I know you've just returned...but we've all been thinkin' about it...and we think that you're ready t' be the next mayor...Link...Are you up t' it?" I smiled and put my hair down into my face by looking down. "Link...what'd ya' do t' your hair...and your clothes...You've changed a lot." I sunk to one knee, putting my hands on my hips.

"Listen, pops. I'm not Link." ...and I should show this to everybody in Hyrule to finally stop getting called Link, for Farore's sake! "I'm his twin..." I snarled. "His evil twin." I put one hand in the air and began to wave it around. "Yeah yeah I know I look just like him and all...but we have nothing in common. So, stop calling me Link and let me ask you a question!" Bo jumped back in suprise.

"I guess ya' ain't Link..." he whispered. "...by how he talks...it's noticeable...Okay, what do you want to know?" I smiled. Finally...

"Have you seen a woman?" I put my hand to my chin. "About yey' high? She has ears and a tail...and the last time I saw her she was wearing a black and purple tanktop that went down to her belly button, and long pants to her ankles to match. Her skin's an orange..." I sighed and waited for a reply while Bo scratched his chin like an idiot. I've noticed my patients stayed how it was for the last month. "Well!" Bo put his hands out.

"I thought I saw her late 'n the night when the moon was high in the sky...a couple'a hours ago..." I put my hands down.

"Where?"

"Uh...Near the entrance t' Hyrule Field...just past the woods..." I was basically stabbing him with my mind.

"Was she okay? Was she warm enough?" he backed away a little. I think I'm scaring him...

"She was sittin' in the snow without a blanket 'n such...she was shiverin' so I gave her my coat...Such a beautiful young' lady she is. I dun' know if she's okay...it gotten much colder since I had given her my coat..." I patted him on the shoulder and darted out of the village, into the woods. I passed Link's house without a care, not even looking at it. I slid to a stop at my house, before shaking my head and continuing to run. Reign is freezing to death out there...I'm such a selfish bastard.

The sun seemed to set faster...or that I was barely running. The sun was beginning to set before I left Faron Woods. I guess it was because after Link left a tree had fallen down from the quicker route out into Hyrule Fields leaving the hidden-long route outa here available. I finally broke into the field air, before looking around. I couldn't see anything-uh, I couldn't see her...anyways. Ooh what have I done?

I began to run, looking to the sides of me every few seconds too see if I could see her small body. The sun was setting over the horizon, the last of the twilight barely legible over the far mountians. The temperature was beginning to become extremely cold...I was going numb. I started to go into Kakariko Gorge..or whatever it was, and heard coughing. I stopped in my tracks...well rather slid in my tracks, and saw the silhouette of someone standing on a post that hung over the gorge. It was Reign.

I walked up to her, seeing that she was shaking incredibly. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she gasped and flinched, causing her to loose her footing. She flipped over the side...My heart skipped a beat and I reached for her hand. I caught her before she fell. Her hand was ice cold, which made me whimper, then grunt. "I-I'm sorry Re-"

"Please let go of me!" My eyes went wide in the half-darkness.

"What? You'll die!"

"It beats me being a slave for you the rest of my life!...Let...Go!" She began to thrash, her hand starting to slip from mine. I sighed and put my other hand around hers.

"I don't know what came over me...I think it was rage or something." she mumbled. "I noticed what I did when I woke up and...I'm..." she stopped moving. "I'm sorry, Reign." she hesitated, before grabbing my hand with her remaining one. I pulled up, my feet against the guard rail. I pulled her over, too hard...She landed ontop of me as we collided to the ground. Her head hit my lower chest, causing me to lose my breath. I coughed out, before slightly laughing.

She layed there for a moment, shivering. From the cold or from her almost-death? She gasped silently and shot off of me. Aw... "I-I'm sorry, Dark...I should've moved quicker." I shook my head.

"No...it's...it's fine." I was winded. "H-here...take this." I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and handed it too her, before grabbing my stomach. Gotta..get...air... She sat there, looking at the sweatshirt, before throwing it over her head. She put her arms through the sleeves before wrapping her arms around her waist...She began to shiver. My teeth were chattering. There's no way we'd make it back to the house before freezing to death. "Whuh-we won't make it...b-back..."I had a convulsion, making me jump. She hobbled over next to me and put my hands into the sleeves, wrapping her fingers around mine...I blushed.

"Why don't we...stay in there?" She looked behind me and nodded her head toward a small cave opening. I stood up, taking my hands back. I squinted as I was walking towards it, too see if there was anything inside of it. All I saw was that it was one of the caves Link went in before...but some rocks fell again, blocking complete entrance. There was an area inside of it that had some straw or hay inside of it. Reign walked up beside me, before looking at me from the corner of her eye and continued to walk before it.

"Hey...at least the snow hasn't gotten inside of the cave yet. We won't get buried in our sleep." I looked at her...Who says I'm sleeping? I'll watch over you to make sure you are fine while YOU sleep. I walked past her and stepped on the stone. There was some-little hay here...but I could figure something out. I sat down against the wall of the cave and sighed, before starting to shiver again. I couldn't see anything anymore...I just need the moon to reflect off the snow...I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump.

"What are we going to use the hay for? Fire or warmth?"

"Well, the fire would only last for about ten minutes...so we should bury ourselves in it..." I looked down at it and squinted. By what I could see, there was enough for one and a half people...I sighed and shivered. "Of course...we'd need to take tur-uhnn...what are you doing?" She raised my arm over her and put it on the other side of her, her head resting on the right side of my chest. I could feel her body heat surge to mine.

"Our body heat would do better than the hay would...anyways." She sat herself closer to my side, making me blush. She's incredibly warm compared to how I feel. I re-adjusted her because I was at an akward angle, wrapping my arm completley around her. "...Dark?" I was getting sleepy...though I didn't want too.

"Hm...?"

"I'm sorry I ran away..." I opened my eyes since light was getting bright. The moon was beginning to rise onto our side, the light shining off the snow and brightening the cave. I looked down too see that she was fumbling with the coat's pockets. I laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry I was a selfish bastard." her head got heavy on my upper arm, causing my reflexes to try to catch her head. She put her arms up to my elbow and I pulled the rest of her body close to me. She in turn put her head on my chest and yawned. She looked up to me, the light shining from her eyes. It made me blush lightly again.

"...thats okay..." She closed her eyes and eased the weight from her head agian. I sat there, looking down at her for another good hour or so. Watching her sleep. She's beautiful when she sleeps. Her warmth was making me tired. I don't want to sleep. I want this moment to stop and be forever. Shadow and Light...together...who would've thought... I closed my eyes, not wanting this to stop. She moved, her head moving to my upper stomach and her arm wrapping around my waist. I shivered...not because of the cold...but I...I've never felt warmth from another person before...The pleasure from this feeling made me doze off for good.


	6. Who's He?

Chapter 6: Who's He?

I felt warmth against the front of me. I knew it was Reign, so I didn't bother opening my eyes...but

instead pulled her closer to me. I guess we both shifted so much I was around the back of her, feeling her

warmth from my neck to my knees. Oh well...at least we lived to see the light of tomorrow. Her tail brushed

up against my upper thigh, causing me to very quietly moan. I moved my hips away from her...wha-...what is

this? I guess I haven't figured everything out about me yet...

I smiled soon afterwards. 'I guess this means love...Reign...' I opened one eye slightly, seeing the

sunlight filter through the cave onto us. 'In that case...I love you...' she whispered in her sleep.

"...c-creation...no..." What? My heart began to pound. What is she talking about? Is she having the

same dream that I did? Oh well... my thoughts changed when I felt the feeling in between my legs go away so I

put the rest of my body back up to her. She's...so...small. I feel like I could break her with two fingers.

Her waist is about the size of half of my lower arm...from fingertip until halfway up my arm.

She yawned and stretched her legs, before sitting up slowly and looking around. I closed my eyes to make

it look like I was still sleeping, and felt one of her hands on the top of my head. She pulled out one of the

hairs, causing me to sit straight up. "Ow! What was that for?" She smiled and stood up, before pulling the

sweatshirt back over her stomach and standing out in the snow.

"Don't follow me. I have to go to the bathroom." She winked and went right, before going out of my

sight. I got onto my knees and stuck my hand into the snow and letting it melt. I splashed the cold water

into my face and sat crosslegged again, before grabbing two bottles of soup and setting them onto the straw.

I sat there, rubbing my hands for warmth for a good five minutes, before I heard a scream. I stood up

quickly.

"Reign?" I busted out of the cave and into the now foot-deep snow. "Reign, where are you?" I turned

around, seeing a white blur. I found myself sitting, snow stuck to my face. I heard Reign laughing about ten

feet away from me. She bent over and picked up more snow, before throwing it at me. I stuck up my left arm

and let the snow hit it, before scooping up a hunk of snow with my right. I backflipped up and threw the snow

at her. She squealed and tried to avoid it. It skimmed her left leg.

She did a victory dance before tossing another one at me. I grinned and pulled out my shield, letting

the ball break on it. She grumbled. "That's not fair!" I lowered my shield to see her pouting. I walked up

to her, holding a snowball in my hand.

"Revenge, then!" I put the snowball in her hand and backed up, spreading my arms openly. She dropped the

snow ball and before I could think, pulled out a head-sized snowball from behind her. She tossed it at me,

the snow hitting my squarely on the chest. I flew backwards and quickly angled myself to stay standing.

'You're strong! Not as strong as me!' I meant to grab another head-sized snowball, before seeing that I was

sliding across the ground. I went onto an ice patch, sliding like it was nothing.

I took a step, then another, to balance the speed out. I stood up on one foot and put my hands up above

my head. "Lookie here! I'm dancing!" She laughed, covering her mouth and putting her other hand on her leg.

She jumped towards the ice and landed on it, doing a frontflip.

I kicked off of a small piece of ice sticking out and pushed myself towards her. I stopped right infront

of her and smushed a snowball onto the top of her head, before laughing and looking at her. She was smiling

up at me, brushing the snow off her forehead.

"Haha, very funny..." It went silent, before she started to do the triangle again. I gently put my hand

onto the back of her neck and brought her face to mine. Our breath became ragged again, before she cut me off

with a kiss. Her lips against mine felt like chills had surged through my body, making me shiver.

I felt like the woman of the situation...panicking. I put my other hand around her waist and pulled her

closer to me, feeling her hand going through my hair. The sensation of the chills were heavenly, making my

breath hook for a moment. She breathed out through her nose after I did. I opened my eyes to see she was a

blur...a lovely...blur...

She pulled herself closer to me...seeming like we couldn't get any closer. My heart was pounding like

crazy, and I knew I was blushing. I felt that feeling again...in between my legs. I blushed harder as I

backed away from her a little. I felt her hands loosening, before she breathed again.

"...mmph...!" she pulled away from me, blushing like mad. I stood there looking down at her...I felt

like I was dreaming...or I drank to much of Telma's drink...one or the other. All of my thoughts are jumbled

up...I don't know what to do now. Her hands pulled away from my face and hair, before she backed up from my

grasp. No... I feel like I'm once again a hollow shell.

"I-is something the matter, Reign?" she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Did I do

something!" I put my hand on her shoulder, her hand grabbing my hand gently.

"No, it's not you...it's that..." I heard another voice.

"Reign? I-is that you!" both she and I looked ontop of the cave we were in, seeing another like her.

He smiled. "What were you doing with him?" She let go of my hand and stood away from me a little.

"I wasn't doing anything, Morgane! Come down here, now!" the man jumped down, doing a sideflip and

landing onto the snow infront of the ice we...were...melting. Reign went up to the man and hugged him.

What...? Is she-? I snarled. "Dark, this is Morgane...Morgane, Dark!" He walked up to me and stuck his

hand out. He was wearing barely any clothing like Reign was. His undercoat was white, the tips of his fur

black. He had a scarf around his neck and long pants on...No shirt.

It looked like he had worked out for as long as I did. He had as much muscles that I had. 'What's this

bastard want with me?' I said to myself, before I smacked his shake invitation away. He stood there, looking

at me with a grim smile. What's his problem? "Hey, Dark...Nice to meet you." His voice was deep, sounded like

he knew something I didn't. I smiled as much as I could and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Morgane." He smiled and looked back to Reign, before putting his hand around her

waist. I kept the smile, trying to seem as 'normal' as possible. He pulled her up to his side, before she

flicked her tail side ways to his.

"I can't believe you're here, Morgane! Why did you follow me to this place?"

"Hyrule..."

He broke away from her before putting his hands on her shoulders. "We're in trouble...some of our people

are dying. The Criphonz are invading our land again...but they're stronger..." He paused. "Didn't you come

here to kill the leader?" She nodded, before looking at me and smiling weakly.

"After I did destroy him...I had to save Dark from dying...I was afraid I was going to lose the only

survivor." I perked up.

"From the war, right?" She looked at me, before looking away.

"...yeah..." Morgane smiled slightly, looking at me with anguish...he does seriously look like he knows

something I don't... "D-Dark...I have to go back to help my friends...would you come to help us?" I put my

head down, my hair hanging in my face. My fingers were beginning to get numb now. I wish I could have the

freedom to travel worlds...damnit all... "Dark...is something the matter?"

"I've tried to leave here before, and I almost died. I can't leave...since I was made here...I can never

leave Hyrule." I stood there, before raising my head and smiling slightly. "I'm sorry...but...do you really

have to go?" Tears were forming in her face. She nodded, before Morgane patted her back.

"I have too...or my land will be reduced to rubble...I'm sorry...Dark...that you can't come with us." I

clenched my fist. Why? Why do you have to go, Reign?

"Please don't leave me here...It'll go to silent again...you're the only actual lov-uh...friend I've

ever had before..." I stuck my hand out, only for her to step back on the ice. She was shaking her head, her

hands close to her face, trying to hide the tears she is loosing.

All of the warmth I've had ever since I was made all of the sudden left me in the beat of my black

heart. I put my hand down, before shadowing my face in my hair again. Ooh, I get it...She's going back with

him because she just wanted to be a deviant little fucker? I began to laugh, which made them step back.

"I get it...I get it! It's fine!" I paused, my face still hiding behind my hair. "Just...please visit

soon...at least once...so I can see your beautiful face again!" I looked up, trying to suck back the tears

that were trying to escape. I've never cried before...It feels...salty...She smiled, wiping the tears from

her face.

"I promise I will visit you in at least a month or so...I will as soon as I can...Dark?" I put my head

down, before smiling and focusing myself. I sunk to the ground, my body now a mere shadow. I slunk through

there shadows, before looking up at them.

They were distorted...and bright. How I see things as a shadow is different from how I do whenever I'm a

regular human. All of the colors are inverted. Snow turns black, and I'm basically walking like how I

normally do...but just the colors aren't normal. I could walk up to your shadow and shake it's hand, without

you paying attention...It's...hard to explain...

I kissed her shadow's cheek and began to run back to my house. When I turned into the shadows of Faron

Woods, infront of my house, I changed myself back into a person. If I ever went into the shadows of the

crimson tree...as I was a shadow...

I would stay like that the rest of my life. The sun was setting again, and the blanket was still on the

ground. I picked it up and stopped before the ladder. I feel...different...Angry...I threw the blanket on the

ground and left it half-buried in the soil.

I stared at the empty house..."It feels like I'm in a confindement...alone and cold..." I said out

loud to myself, seeing the black bark of the tree. It looked like it was moving. I ignored this and went into

my room, the bed still horribly messy. The blanket was still outside. Damn...I regret leaving it outside...I

layed down and shivered.

"I will stay at my home until you return..." I layed down in a ball, shivering. "Please don't be too

long..." I watched through the window as the trees slowly came to a stop...The eerie silence washing over me...like it did...before she came here.


	7. Into the Darkness

Chapter 7: Into the Darkness

I've decided to get my revenge on what my love did to me! She's been gone for two years! Two! My teenage life is now over because of her! She cheated on me for that...Morgane bastard...or did she just want freedom from his love? What the hell? I was storming around, holding a knife in my left hand, my black blood dripping from my right. I was slicing my arms after the third month she had not been here. I sat down on the bed, before switching the blade to my right hand, quickly pulling it down towards myself. I let out a small groan while more blood came from my wrist. I wouldn't care if I bled to death. All I really want is her...

I stood up, sticking my head out the window, my breathing intensifying with each breath. I watched as black droplets fell to the powdering snow, only to be covered by more white flakes. I sighed and stood back up, before chucking the knife into the wall and yelling. "This pain is too unbearable! It's too damn quiet and cold in here without her presence!"

I darted from the bedroom into the kitchen area, before opening some of the shelves and tossing things behind me. I could hear the food and pans hit the ground behind me with sharp thuds. I then tore the shelves off of their hinges. I went to the bathroom door, breaking it down again, after Reign had fixed it.

Reign...her name haunts me like crazy. "Why did you leave me! I screamed, my voice getting louder with each of the words that escaped my lips. My bleeding fists hit the counter with a sharp bang, leaving dents in the weak wood. It snapped under the pressure, water coming from the horribly made sink. It splashed me in the face, making me angry. I took the fosset-like part and tore it out, water spraying right to the ceiling.

I heard water groan through the pipes she had made, letting me know I was drawing mass amounts from the Spring. I looked to the tub, to see it was full of water. I guess I had forgotten to empty it after filling it. My raging love for her made me forget a lot of things. I barely know who I looked like when I stood out in the sunlight. All I know now is the blinding pain she left me.

I screamed loudly, before grabbing the sides of the heavy tub and pulling it from the wood. Pieces of wood followed the tub as I tossed it against the wall, leaving yet another dent in the wood. I could feel tears pass down my shadowy cheeks as the ice-cold water rushed past my feet, spreading itself across the wooden floor. I grabbed what was left of the mutilated sink and gripped down on the sides, black splinters slowly digging into my skin. I looked at the small mirror that Reign had taken from the one near my bed, seeing myself. I looked horrible.

There was dried blood all over my face, my marble-white hair a mess. My clothing was torn to shreds, only the gray under-cloth was left of the top part of my tunic. I looked down to my wrists; the scars were uncountable. There were scars over scars. Some were bleeding. The black wood of the splinters mixing with my nightly blood looked like some fucked up canvas painting. I looked back up, my red eyes gleaming in the mirror with an intense glow.

I was a nightmare...I wish I was never created! Why was I even created? A loud cry escaped my lips as I sat down, trying to hold my emotions in. My head drooped low, the ice-cold water starting to soak my clothing. Everything once again was quiet, as I stared down at the wood. "I love you so much-Reign-that I fucking hate you...I fucking HATE YOU!"

I continued to stare down at the ground, while the water dried and evaporated into nothing. I didn't budge for I don't know how long, before noticing something. Everytime a drop of blood hit the floor, it would absorb into the wood. "Wait a second..." I was made in this tree, was I not? That means...I could escape this nightmare and live where I was born... I smiled. "I forgot you, old friend!"

I stood up, jumping past the fallen door and huge chunks of wood, into the kitchen. I then opened the trap door and jumped down. I didn't bother using the ladder, and bolted down the few remaining stairs. I grabbed a key out of my back pocket. It resembled a small key that Link had to use in dungeons, but it was a little different. There was black engravings all around it, and when a little kid had tried to touch it when it was one of my first times in the Light World, he literally burned charcoal black and died.

I pulled the key out, grabbing the back of the gigantic lock and twisting the key inside. It fell to the ground with a sharp clank of metal, before I quickly opened the door. It was pitch black inside the room, except for a little bit of a deep purple about ten feet in front of me. It was moving like a living creature, but it didn't change patterns when I began to walk in. Suddenly, it began to glow brighter, showing the darkened room.

There were black-boned skeletons in the corners. There mouths gawked open as if they had died in pain. I grunted as I noticed strange purple shrouds enveloping one of the black skeletons. It looked like a leech, except it was a light purple, its sick little body wrapping around it, like it was feeding off of it.

My attention turned to see that what they were coming from began to glow a dark grey over black color. It made the hair on the back of my neck stiffen as some of the shrouds seemed to sizzle when light tunneled from behind me. I could hear something abnormal. It sounded like they were screeching in pain, so I turned around and shut the door. Everything went black, and it once again fell dead silent. The only thing that I could hear was the strange portal-like thing in front of me, which sounded like a heartbeat under the waves...soothing, yet deadly.

It began to re-light the room, deep purple and reds filling every spot of darkness. It looks like one of the rooms a man fixes up pictobox photos. The purple seemed to glow black, it slowly wiggling its way too me. My heart skipped a beat as it sounded like it was whispering "home" over and over. It wrapped around my arm, before slowly tightening its grip and pulling me towards the portal. The portal seemed to grow wider as I was forced forwards, more strands of purple coming to meet my flesh.

The portal turned white, the light blinding me momentarily. I could feel more of the shrouds cover my face, tightening its grip even harder...I was being strangled. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...I tried to squirm free as the "home" whisper grew louder. Gravity and time seemed to stop as I was fully pulled through the portal. I couldn't see that well, but the lighting changed from whites, yellows, and light blues, to crimson, purple, and black, before I coughed strongly.

I was getting no oxygen into my system, I was being crushed to death under the purple strands that were holding me. "LET ME GO!" I screamed. I felt a sudden release, before I was dropped. For such a height, I landed smoothly, no shooting pain through my legs. Everything felt and sounded different.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing it was extremely dark. Not a dark that you walk blind in, but it makes you feel alone. My body began to tremble as I took a step forward, the sound of pain-filled moans under my feet. I took another step. More moans. What is this place? Damn! I breathed in, sighing, before I coughed, covering my mouth with my hand. There was blood.

I looked around sharply, before talking. "Is this where I was born?" I coughed again after I spoke, more and more of my black blood appearing on my hands. Dark strands came up from the cloudy-purple ground. It reminded me of the room I battled Link's ancestor in. Everything was quiet and soothing...but then...How was I born that long ago if I only remember four years of life? There was a tall purple shroud in the middle, like the tree in that lonely room. Such unrealistic memories...I took another step forward, the moaning soon going into my subconcious.

Purple shrouds were following behind me, so I stopped. They continued to go, until they passed over my hand. They then covered the spots of blood, their empty coldness like condensation on some mornings. Cold, no mass at all. They squirmed away as I moved, seeing that the blood on my hand was gone, a small amount of purple replaced in my hand. I tilted my hand, watching as it fell to the ground like sand. It joined more of the dark ground.

Is this what this heavenly place was made of? Blood? I smiled, before talking. "And what else does this amazing place have to offer?" I paused, seeing that my voiced echoed agianst the gigantic room. All I could see for miles was a dark purple color, fluxuating like water with each step I took. I got to the strange purple in the middle and sat down, as it felt more solid than the rest. I looked forward, noticing that the purple looked like the poison that spread itself in its direction inside the Faron Woods.

"Maybe that's why I'm coughing blood? But then, why am I not dying right now?"

'You're accepted here...you're a shadow being. You won't die." I heard in a hallow voice. I looked around, seeing that nothing was there. I realized that it was my mind talking to myself. I looked down, resting my back against the strange tree-thing. I could see below me, miles upon miles of nothing but free fall.

It looked like if you fell through, you'd fall for eternity...even if you'd have died, it looks like your carcass would continue to fall forever...It's eerie, but my kinda place. I closed my eyes and let my body rest, before I tried to doze off. The sound of the waves made it that much better...

Wait a second, I forgot about the main reason why I came here! Reign! I smacked my forehead, before darting to the portal. It was too high to jump too. "Could I possibly get some help he-" I got cut off, more strands of purple grabbing around my waist. Instead of a death-grip, it just tossed me through the portal. I felt the sudden landing of my boots on the wood. It was once again dark in the room, so I blindly led myself to the door, before flinging it open and swerving to the other side.

I quickly shut it because I heard more of the screeching sound. "I will wait for you now, no matter how long it takes, lovely darling." I climbed up the stairs and stared at the door. I haven't been outside in ages. I could see the snow blowing outside, which made me shiver. I approached the door, before opening it. Wind blew in my face, which was damn cold, but I ignored it, jumping down to the ground, and sitting behind the ladder, in a patch of ground where it was always shadowed down.

I ignored my freezing body and shut my eyes. "I will wait...no matter how long it takes..."

My eyes snapped open. I could hear the sound of large wings beating above the house. The snow was melted, and the sounds of crickets blaring in the heat told me that it had been three or four months since I had fallen asleep. That's one positive thing about me. I could sleep if I wanted too, for as long as I ever wanted. I guess I got this from being made. But whatever. My body stiffened as I saw the shadow of her...The most fucking beautiful woman in the world...yet the most selfish..

I blinked, only too see her land on the ground, her long hair landing softly. She had a soft, glowing smile on her face as she moved her hair in front of her eyes. She had a bag around her shoulder, and a strange glowing orb in her hands that let of a soft humming noise. She began to walk up, my body stiffening even harder. I can't let her see me, it will blow this entire thing! I squinted my eyes so she couldn't see the glow.

She put the orb in her coat pocket, before putting her hands around the ladder's handle bars. She climbed out of sight, before I heard the door open, then close. I stood up slowly, making sure she wasn't still outside, and quickly darted up the ladder, looking into the window. I could hear her calling my name with her small voice. She put the small blue orb on the only table that wasn't bashed to shreds, and went into the bedroom. Perfect.

I quietly opened the door, not bothering to close it. What will I do to make her fall unconcious? I noticed my sword resting up on the wall, the shield behind it. I picked up the shield, accidentally knocking the sword to the ground with a thud. "Dark? Where are you?" I positioned myself behind the curtian, holding the blunt side of the shield above my head. She moved the curtian, her eyes looking into mine for not even a half a second, before I threw down the shield, causing her to drop to the ground.

Now it's my turn.


	8. Your Punishment

Chapter 8: Your Punishment.

She was sleeping as calmly as she used to do. Oh, Reign...silly little girl...why did you leave me after you did what you did...? I clenched my fist and closed my eyes before looking back at her. She didn't know what I had done to her...nor does she know what I will do to her. Her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck were being held down by arched blades...I spent the time to do all of this myself. Scars shaped over my hands like poetry on the paper of life and death. She moaned and moved around, her eyes rolling back and forth under her eyelids.

She was dreaming. What a waste..! Dreaming…I mean...It's something that happens to everybody...except for me-lately. I used to dream of the normal things...things that happened, things that could possibly never happen...or things that could happen. I've all had dreams of. But lately...Before I had no dreams at all, I used to have dreams of revenge...and blood...how I used to when I first came into this world. The Dark Mirror was radiating yellow and white lights. I smiled. I had brought her into my birth-world.

Everywhere you step would be a death unless you were born here. You would just fall straight through the dark matter-and continue falling until you die of dehydration or starvation... But then...your corpse would fall for the rest of eternity...Flailing around like a rag doll. It was lovely! She stirred again, moaning louder. "What are you dreaming of, my love?" I shut my eyes and ignored the cold continuously enveloping me. You could actually see cold here...It's an aquamarine blue...and it moves like a stream of a certain liquid floating through regular water.

She moved again, her wrist barely skimming one of the blades. Her blood seeped out of her wrist, before darkness shrouded her wrist and took the blood. It's a lovely sight, like the dream I saw that year ago when my own carcass run around faster than I ever could. But now, since I'm in my own world, I can do whatever I want, fly, run at blinding speeds…torture without a care…for all eternity. She moved again, before her right eye opened slightly. She smiled. "Hello, Dark!" She said to me, not even knowing where she was. She tried to sit up, only to get her wrists and waist sliced open slightly. She whimpered and looked up at me. "Dark, help me!" I stood there, in my black-skinned-original form, smiling at her with a messed up smile. "D-dark? What is going on here?" I began to walk around.

"It's not what's going on; it's what I'm doing that you need to worry about." She gasped, before looking around. "Is this the place you were telling me about?" She sounded like she didn't care that much..or that she's been here already. I laughed. "Yeah, it's the place I was telling you about, my love. You broke my heart, Reign. And now I want to get revenge from you and what you did to me!" I lashed out my Master Sword and held it up with two fingers, balancing it and making her tremble. I love that sight. It made me shiver in return.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" She tried to move around and get herself accommodated to her new spot. "D-dark…" I turned around and looked up, staring at the red light that made at least a little bit of light. Though it did look like it was regular light…I snarled. Now that I think of it, the Light World is pretty boring compared to here. It's lovely here…I don't understand why I ever wanted to barricade the door from letting myself in here. "Well? Why?" I whipped around, smiling and letting my red eyes glow brightly.

"Because…I told you, I loved you, and you broke my heart by leaving me with Link!" I slashed my sword down on the side of the table a couple of times, causing indents within it. "That's why." She trembled harder, making the hair on the back of my head stand up. "You are so beautiful when you're scared, Reign. It makes me wanna…just wanna…." I snarled again, more deviously. "Fuck you..."She gasped, before I sheathed my sword and pulled out a small knife. It had teeth along where the sharp side of the blade would be-perfect for tearing flesh off of a person.

"I can change…I wasn't with him…he was helping me and my people." I waved her to silence. Whatever you say, Reign! I put the knife down near her neck and smiled.

"You can't change, you can never change. It's who you are, Reign. I know you…I've probably known you even when I can't remember." I stuck the knife into her leg and twisted with each word. "Maybe. I. Don't. Know. You. Even…Though...I. Do!" The blade revolved one-hundred and eighty degrees, before I pulled it out. Her leg began to bleed. She was crying and laughing at the same time. I stared at her with confusion. "What's your problem?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with me. It's what you just said that made me laugh…that's all." I flung the chunks off her leftover skin from the teeth of the knife, before bringing it back down on her right arm. The exhilaration of watching her scream and squirm around made me want to make her immortal and continue doing this for the rest of eternity! I know I have eternal life when I'm in my original world…so why don't I just stay here….forever? I began to drag it downwards, towards her wrists. Blood squirted from the veins in her wrist, onto my arms. "

I want to taste you, Reign…since I haven't been able to before…' I said to myself. I brought my arm to my face and began to put her blood in my mouth. It didn't taste like normal blood…but it tasted like candy…a sweet piece of candy. It made me take the rest of her blood from my arm, and dip my hand back into the darkness, taking away the blood it was trying to steal-before putting my hand back in my mouth. I swatted away the darkness trying to cover her cuts, watching as it basically crawled away. She looked at me with horror.

"This is not you…"

"Yes, it is me! I guess I'm only a sane person in the Light World…but…being insane is fun!" I laughed, feeling as a drops of blood fell from my hands, into the shrouds of darkness. I could hear her begin to cry, which made me stop laughing and look down to her slender, shaking body. "What's the matter, my Reign?"

"Damn you…you weren't supposed to be like this." I don't really care what she says to me anymore…I just want to have my fun! I picked up the knife that was resting upwards from her arm and put my hand on the see able bone that now stuck out where her lower arm used to be. I brought my hand from the top of the bone to the bottom, listening to her scream whenever I touched her bleeding flesh. "Puh-please stop it Dark! Thu-this hurts me!" I smiled on one side and lifted my hand from her bone. She was breathing ragged and she was trembling violently, her right arm now useless to her. Hey, the good thing is that she won't be able to use it soon anyways! I jumped up on the table, standing over her legs with a content smile. I was shaking-too…but it was from pleasure, not pain.

"See how exited you're getting me? I feel like I could put myself inside you if I wanted too right now." I pushed my left leg into her right one, causing her ankle to quickly enter the blade keeping her foot down. She screamed and closed her eyes. She opened one slightly, seeing that her eyes were being covered in death. That was a sight to tremble too. "Do you love me?"

"What?" She opened both of her eyes, resisting death.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" She shook her head like crazy, ignoring the fact that I frowned when she said her. "Then…but…why not?" Ha ha, I should know this one.

"Whuh-what do you think?" I kneeled down into a squatting position above her, making her voice crack. "…Dark. Please…It's not thaaa-that I left you…We're brother and...sister!" I rolled my eyes. Yeah...Whatever you say! I don't think a brother and sister would react to each other like that…unless…

"So you were cheating on that man only to ruin yet another man's heart?" I put the tips of my fingers on her inner thigh, tracing lightly in circles. She whimpered and tried to resist, but ended up blushing in the long run. "I find that cold, dear Reign!" I put my nails into her skin and tightened my grip on her thigh, blood flowing from her leg over my fingers. She squirmed and tried not to cry out.

"Duh-Dark! No…he's not…my husband…Huh-he's my f-friend...! Stop…please!" I let go of my grip, tilting my head to the side. He's…her friend? Ooh, well! I crawled over her helpless body, kneeling above her. My bottom was gently brushing against her thighs. I shivered and looked back down to her, smiling. I pulled out another knife. It was bigger…like a short-sword. It had designs of the triforce beared all across the hilt and blade, and the blade itself was already blood red…without the need of her sweet crimson to be spilt. She shivered. "I've only been his friend for my life…but nothing more…he was there with me when I grew up…and that's all I've ever thought about him…as a friend…nothing muh-more…please Dark…stop this madness!" I hung my arm over her, bringing the blade to my arm. I sliced and let drops of blood fall onto her stomach. I 'awwww'-ed, before flipping the blade in my hand.

"Poor you, Reign." I ignored the last thing she said and looked at the crimson blade. "You know I came from here-like I told you-but…It makes me not care about your thoughts and opinions and whatever the fuck you say. It makes me want to stare at you forever…like the morning we almost froze to death together."

"You've gone insane, like the month before we almost froze to death…together." She said with a sarcastic tone in the end. "I don't know you anymore." I lost my smile and stared at her. How do you not know me, love? I'm right here…a year after we first met…in the situation of positions I was waiting for. I sat above her; my mouth gawked open ever so slightly.

"Oh, but I know you!" I put my hand on her other thigh, stroking it lightly with the tips of my fingers. "I know you well!" She closed her eyes, waiting for me to tear off some of her flesh again. I guess I won't this time…I need something to do in between slices. I continued to rub her thigh, when I put my hand slightly higher, towards the spot in between her legs. I don't know how or what it does…but something tells me that she'll beg me for mercy if I do. She blushed and tried to squirm away from me.

"Please don't touch me there!" My hand inched closer to the spot. I smiled on one side. I knew it…it was something valuable. She whined and pushed her wrist sharply against her binding, causing her to bleed like crazy. I frowned at took my hand away from the spot, before placing my hand on hers and taking some of her blood and tasting it again.

"What was that for? You know only I want to hurt you!" I put my knee on her stomach, the other one on the side of the table. "Now…what should I do to have a little more fun?" I wiggled back and forth slowly, intimidating her. "You know…this reminds me of a game I once played the first day I was made. I called it 'Capture the Innocent Animals…and Rip them to Shreds!'" …Hence why I didn't explain what the pile of furs came from. When I was first made…the pain from the light hurt so much, I'd go out at night and look for BokoBaba's, Moblins, wolves, or whatever animal there was around…tear them apart, eat the uncooked flesh, and bring the furs back for a bed…but after a while, I gotten accustomed to the light…Too bad that it's the last time I'll be seeing that damned hell again! I sat forward even more, resting my bottom on her stomach and holding the short-sword up to her face. I talked deep and dangerous…

"What's wrong?" I pulled the dull side of the blade back, before smacking it to her face. Some of her skin torn open slightly, before I flipped the short-sword to the sharp side. I aimed lower…to her neck and steadied myself. "Are you ready too see your...our fate?"

"What d-do you mean...our...?" I sighed, rolled my eyes, and put the blade down. I just want this to stop!

"Oh..Reign...I was planning on killing you...then while you were half alive-do the same with me. I'm going to kill the both of us...so we can be together forever!" The darkness was beginning to surround it when I mentally gave the order for it to. I love being the ruler here! "And the darkness will eat our bodies...so this place will finally be destroyed once and for all!"

"You can kill me...you can destroy this place...but...please don't die on me...It took me so long to find you...!" I squinted.

"What do you mean by 'find me' ?"

"You've had a dream, right? About this place and how you were born?" I nodded mindlessly. She smiled, before flinching in pain...only to smile again.

"Dark...Dark Link..." She smiled weakly. "I...Made...You..."


End file.
